


Bad Boy

by Maaitaiyou



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaitaiyou/pseuds/Maaitaiyou
Summary: When a couple of idiots deciding their love based on assumption.What will Sho do when the bad boy in his new branch is the one he missed and he was the reason that turned Satoshi into a bad boy.
Relationships: Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Bad Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this fic for a friend of mine birthday. She is a fan of Ohno Satoshi and Yama. 
> 
> I hope you like it💙❤

Sho really didn't understand why his father send him to their Roppongi branch when that branch has a good reputation and sales record. It was one of their top five branches when it came to sales achievement although it was managed by only four guys. Although, he heard some birds saying that branch is doing well because of their good looking staff, based on their performance records Sho knows they are more than their looks. If his father wanted to test his ability to take over their real estate business, he should be sent to those branch with low sales record and he is always ready for the challenge to bring the sales up.

"Dad, why this branch? I thought you will send me to Meguro branch? This branch is doing well and I don't think they need any help."

Instead of a reply, Sho received a report. It was a customer survey report that was done bi-annually by their headquarter to help them improve in their service. Sho's father is a meticulous person when it comes to business especially when their business is known for generations and has a strong foothold in the real estate market in Japan. Based on the report, the Roppongi branch was placed in the lowest five opposite of their sales. Sho can feel that most of the negative comments were directed to the same person. Is the branch really have a bad boy?

"He should learn to be more proactive" 

"Wonder why he was there among the other friendly staff"

"He didn't give us the feeling he could be trusted" 

"Unfriendly and his sleepy face made us tired even before we went for viewing" 

"Staff always look tired" 

Sho look at his father, "are they talking about the same person?" His father nodded. "So why he is still there if it's was this bad? It was such a big surprised that they managed to hit their sales target with a bad boy in their team". 

"He is a bad boy who is not that bad," his father said, sipping his coffee before continuing, "he is not as bad as what you think. He is a man of a few words but he is well love leader by his team and he always smiles. His old client's still looking for him till now."

"So why with these bad comments," Sho asked. He was curious to find out the reason for the changes. 

"It was only with new clients who didn't know him. It was three years ago when he suddenly changes as if the switch in him was turned off. Although he is still good with his old client's, he always caused misunderstanding to the new one but fortunately, the other staff were there to save the situation. It seems he was afraid to build a new relationship with anyone. At first, I thought of transferring him to another branch will be better for him, but his team strongly opposed even willing to leave the company if he was transferred. That was how much they love and care about their bad boy Manager".

Sho was surprised with their strong bond but it was still unhealthy, because although they have good salesperson's, slowly it will affect the company reputation. In people's business, is not only about money but also your customer services. 

"So what you want me to do now?" Sho asked. 

"I know your ability when it came to sales, you are my son after all but show me that you are worth to be my successor by turning the things around" Sho wondered if his dad was joking. 

"Dad, we are talking about human nature here and not money" 

"A good leader is someone who can bring out the full potential of his teammates and he is someone who is worth for you to set as an example if you manage to switch on back his potential. That will be your first challenge as my successor." 

Sho was told he will be sent as the bad boy partner instead of his superior or subordinate because it will help Sho know him better. 

The last person Satoshi wanted to see the first in the morning was the guy who broke his heart three years ago but fortunately, he managed to show his daily sleepy looks to avoid any awkwardness, but he wondered how they are going to work as a partner from today. Of all people who name Sakurai Sho in Japan, why must it be this Sakurai Sho? Ohno realised how stupid he is not to think there might be a possibility that guy may be related to his boss when that guy used to tell him how he needs to work hard to take over their family business. 

Sho was speechless, he had never expected they will ever meet again as soon as he was back in Japan after his three years of postgraduate study in UK and Ohno Satoshi he knows is an artist but if according to this Ohno Satoshi record, he had started working in Sho's father company two years before they know each other. So this Ohno Satoshi is the bad boy and he doesn't seem to recognise him, did he change so much or the other pretending not to recognise him. Apart from Ohno Satoshi, there are three other guys in the team and Sho understood perfectly why a lot of female staff wanted to be transferred there despite the bad boy leader. 

Aiba Masaki, preferred to be called as Aiba, a good looking guy full of energy, always smile brightly like sunshine. He is tall and has a nice build with nice long legs which will look good, walking on the runaway. 

Matsumoto Jun aka Jun, may not as smiley as Aiba and looks scary when he didn't smile but there was something in his deep eyes that made you feel assured to have him by your side as your comrade. He is a few centimetres shorter than Aiba and with his Pan-Asian looks, he won't lose to Aiba if they were to walk on the runway. 

Ninomiya Kazunari or better known as Nino, may not be as tall as the other two, but he is charming and he is the only one who immediately uses informal tone to Sho despite knowing who he is.

Although they are supposed to be partners, Satoshi had totally ignored him on his first day. It was Aiba, as the senior team leader after Satoshi, who showed him around and all the documents he needs to start to works on. Even when they went out for after-work dinner, Satoshi excused himself from joining them because he is going to have dinner with his parents. 

"It was totally a lie," Nino said. 

"What? About him having dinner with his parents" Sho asked and everyone nodded.

"He lives on his own and he only went back to his parent's house during weekend fortnightly. Most of the time he will be at home painting" 

"I guess he hated me" Sho tried to fish more information. 

"Oh! It was not like that, he is just bad with new people" Aiba explained

"I saw the customer survey report, had he always been like that?" Sho became more curious. 

"He was not like that when we first joined the company and he was the main reason why we are able to do well. He is a good leader who never forces his opinion to us even after he was promoted to a Branch Manager position" it was Jun who talks. 

"But why he is like that now?" Sho was determined to find out the truth by tonight. 

"He was like that after he broke off with his boyfriend a few years ago. It's seemed the guy just left him without explanation? We are not sure what exactly happened but Oh-chan started to change since then" The other two guys seem to be agreed with what Nino said. 

"And how long ago was that?" Sho asked again. 

"I think it's around two or three years ago," Nino said looking at the other two for confirmation when both of them just nodded their head. 

His father also said the same timeline when Satoshi started to change. Three years ago was when Sho left to continue his studies but Sho was sure it was not him. They are close, they slept together but they had never put any names to their relationship. Satoshi had never said anything whenever he dated any girls when they were friends and Satoshi was always there when he was heartbroken by the girl he dated. During the four years, they were friends, Satoshi had never said anything about having a boyfriend but knowing Satoshi had someone else other than him during those years made his heart pain. 

They first met at Miyakojima seven years ago, when Satoshi went for a trip to draw and fish. It was a break after his hard work and to celebrate his branch first achievement to be listed as one of the top ten branches of sales achievement. After a year in the company, he met good people and together they created a good team. After a year they managed to be the 10th although there were only four of them. To reward himself, his team encouraged him to take a week leave because they know how hard he had been working. It was his 3rd night at Miyakojima when he decided to go to one of the beach bars. He was alone when a young guy asked to share the table with him because the bar was a full house at that time. That was when Satoshi first met Sho. They had fun talking, drinking and spending their time together for the whole trip. They became friends until they were back in Tokyo and continued their friendship.

Although the Sho always said how he was jealous of Satoshi free life as an artist, Satoshi was jealous how Sho was able to continue his studies to college while he had to work as soon as he graduates high school. They met every weekend and slowly Satoshi started to fall for him. One day Sho asked him to draw a nude portrait of him because he wanted to see how good he looks from an artist eyes. Satoshi was reluctant because he knows he won't be able to control himself, "Sato, please" but he was weak to Sho pleading voice. It was that night when they first became one. Both were drunk after he finished his sketch when Sho suddenly kisses him. "I love your lips" he still remembered what Sho said when they broke their kiss. "I love yours too" They continued to kiss and in the heat of the night, Sho entered him for the first time. 

Satoshi was so scared if this will be the end of their friendship when he saw their condition when he woke up the following day. Sho was still sleeping soundly beside him, he looks so calm and Satoshi don't want to stop looking at it. But it was his fault for being greedy wanting more and more when he knows Sho is dating someone else, Sho is not like him and Sho had always seen him nothing more than his best friend. "Do you regret it?" Sho opened his eyes, he looks sad and Satoshi knows that will be the last time they going to meet. He quickly turned around, avoiding to look at Sho but he wanted to at least try to save their relationship even if he had to kneel. 

"I'm sorry Sho, for going beyond my boundaries." He didn't even have the courage to turn his body to look at him. 

"Do you regret it?" Sho repeated his earlier question, hugging him from the back. They were still naked and feeling Sho's warmth was enough to make him shiver. 

"If you don't regret it then why are you not looking at me when last night you keep asking me to go deeper and ask for more? I've never known it felt so good with a man and why you never tell me your preference when I thought we were close?" Sho said half sulking. 

"You are not angry?" Satoshi asked and finally looking back at Sho. 

"Why should I be angry with you when we both had a good time? Is your body okay?" Sho asked and Satoshi just nodded his head smiled and relieved. 

It was the start of those weekends when Sho will come over to spend the night in his apartment while he still dating other girls but it was fine for Satoshi as long Sho was there by his side. Not once, but he lost count how many times Sho came to him heartbroken when the girls left him and he will comfort him in bed. There were a lot of times he wanted to suggest for them to date, but he had no courage to say it out when Sho had never put any names to their relationship. As long as he can be by his side it was enough. He always thought even without a name, their relationship had special meaning to Sho just like how it was for him but that night three years ago prove he was wrong. 

Sho dropped a bomb, saying that weekend will be their last weekend together because he will be flying to the UK in two days to continue his postgraduate education. Satoshi felt his heart was stabbed and broken into pieces. Sho acts as if it was nothing while Satoshi was torn and that was the last time Satoshi saw him. Sho left without even give him his new address in the UK or a promise to keep in touch. Satoshi kept waiting if Sho may send news after he reached but almost a year past, there was nothing. He didn't even know where is Sho house in Tokyo to asked for information. Just like how Sho had never known his real job, there were a lot of things he didn't know about Sho. It was too unbearable that he decided to erase every single memory of Sho in his life and move to a new place. 

Fate must be playing a game with him, Sho is someone who is near to him, someone who he can get the information easily. After all the pains he went through they met again in an unexpected situation where Satoshi didn't know how to react but what pained him the most was how his heart still racing when looking at Sho. 

It took less than a week for Sho to adapt in his new office and to be close to the team members. Their branch had a new nicknamed as Ikemen Shibu. As much as he was happy at his new office, he feels sad because till today Satoshi still avoiding him and pretending they had never known each other before. During a meeting or while they having lunch together Satoshi will avoid his eyes and the other guys started to realise it too. Sho started to feel he was the reason why Satoshi changed. He wanted to talk to him but Satoshi created a big wall between them.

At first, he was surprised but was happy too. He had been missing him and not even once Satoshi was out from his mind. Even before he left, he realised his feeling toward his best friend started to change more than just a best friend. What his previous girlfriends said was right. Satoshi had always been special to him that he even left their date with just a call from him but Sho kept denying it. It took him such a long time to realize it but when he realized it, he knows it will just be hurting because they were just best friends and sex buddies. Satoshi had never questioned him when he dated other girls while still sleeping with him. Satoshi never said a word although he knows Sho slept with another girl the night before they were together and never once in four years, Satoshi showed any interest in knowing more about him. 

It was hurting so much that he decided to leave to the UK earlier before it became more painful to leave. He tried to forget him as much as he can, dating girls, partying and drown himself in his studies but nothing works for him because Satoshi had become someone so important in his life. He finally pulled up his courage to write to Satoshi after almost a year he was in the UK. If he received a reply he will confess but his mail was returned. He went to the apartment when he was back for holiday only to find a new owner. He tried to find out but the new owner didn't know Satoshi new address. He even visited Miyakojima where they first met hoping to find him painting there but it was useless. Sho was dumbfounded, he didn't know how he was supposed to find him. He blamed Satoshi for never showing any interest in him but Sho realized he was no different than him. He also had never shown any interest to know more about Satoshi. Since then, he never came back to Japan till he graduated with a new hope to look for him and God is listening to his prayers. 

Days passed, it was almost two months since he stepped into that office and things were getting worst between both of them. They can't agree to anything till it became harder to talk to each other. The other members started to feel uncomfortable and his father was losing his patience. 

"Sho-chan, do you happen to know him before you work with us?" Nino asked one day while they were having lunch. They had never lunch together as a whole team of five. If Sho joined them, Satoshi will be away and if Satoshi joined them Sho will be away. They always had an excuse not to sit in one table except for one time when Sho father came to visit the office. Even then they can feel such a strong awkward vibe between the two of them. 

"It's seemed we had a misunderstanding that needs to be cleared" Sho replied with full of sadness in his voice. 

The next customer survey period will be starting soon and this time, it will not only be a survey but also a mystery shopper. Even he is the boss son, Sho had no idea how who or when it will happen. However, their main target was to get a better rating for their customer satisfaction. The air in the meeting rooms had been bad since they entered the room. Their meetings were no longer fun and instead of working in a team, it felt like they were splitting into two. This vibe clearly affecting their performance too. For the three, they were more surprise with how stubborn Satoshi can be on his opinion when he never once did it to them before. His attitude towards Sho was something they had never seen before.

The meeting started by looking at the comments and feedback they received for the previous round of the survey. Everyone in the room knows most of the negative comments were directed to their branch manager, Satoshi. 

"So what do you want me to do? Being fake to them? Forcing a smile just to please the client's? Sorry, I'm not you Sakurai-kun, I prefer to be condemned rather than toying with people's feeling" 

Satoshi words just made him fuming with anger. He tried to be patient but even his patience has its limit. 

"And what do you mean by that Ohno-kun?"

"Isn't it true? Toying with people's heart was your speciality once you had enough you...." Satoshi words were interrupted by a loud bang on the table. 

"Stop it, Sato, you didn't know what I've been through?" Sho finally losing his patience. 

"Do I have to know when you didn't even bother about me? And remember for you it will only be Ohno-kun because Sato died the moment you walked out of that door three years ago." 

Satoshi left the meeting room, took his jacket and his bag before leaving the office. The other three were left speechless in between but able to understand what going on between their two managers. 

"I'm sorry you guys had to witness an unprofessional attitude of your managers but if you could leave me alone" Sho need sometimes to cool himself. 

"Don't worry, Sho-chan, we will do the best on our part but we hope both of you can settle the misunderstandings soon so we can work together as a team. We know the five of us can be the best when we are together. We are the Ikemen Shibu after all" Aiba said with a big smile before leaving Sho alone in the room. 

Satoshi absence from work the following two days, all the calls from them were rejected. Sho had to lie to the headquarter that Satoshi was on urgent leave due to personal issue and on the third day, Sho saw a resignation letter on his table when he reached the office. No one knows when Satoshi came to leave it on his table. 

"So are you going to let him go?" Nino asked. 

"If he leaves we will leave too," Jun said. 

"Only you can stop him from leaving" and the other two agreed with Aiba. 

Nino passed him a note with Satoshi address. Sho knows this is his only chance for him to clear their misunderstanding else he will lose him forever. Jun called him when he was about to step out and passed him a house key. 

"Just in case, if he didn't open the door for you. He always keeps a spare key in his office in case he forgot or lost it somewhere, I guess it will be a good time to use it." Sho thanked Jun and left. 

He saw Aiba waited for him in his car. "I will drive you because I don't think it was safe for you to drive now" Sho obediently listen to him and sit on the passenger seat beside the driver. His heart pounding hard throughout the journey to Satoshi home. 

"We leave it to you to bring him back, Sho-chan, Good luck" Aiba showed him his failed wink before he drove back to their office. 

As expected, no one answering the door and Sho used the spare key to go in. He looks around but Ohno was nowhere to be seen. Sho went up to the second floor when he heard some noise. Slowly he peeks into the room, seeing Satoshi moving his fingers on the canvas and he clearly didn't realise Sho was looking at him. That was Sato for him when he painted, his full concentration will be on the canvas. Sho hides when he saw Satoshi moves, but instead of coming out of the room, Satoshi went to the big window at the opposite part of the room, open it, breath in the fresh air. 

"Why must you come back now when I've started to forget the pain that you left me?" 

He knows Satoshi was talking to himself but it causes pain in Sho's heart. He needs to let Satoshi know he was in pain too. Sho walks to the guy who has his back facing him and hugged him. He knows Satoshi was surprised but seeing how he was not pushed always was a good sign. 

"I'm in pain too, never once I forgot about you"

"Why are here and how do you get in" Satoshi didn't sound angry but tired. 

"Jun gave me your spare key and I'm here to bring you back.."

"Because you scared they will leave if I left? Dontbworry, I will make sure that didn't happen" Satoshi said still not facing him but not pushing him away too. 

"I come to bring you back to my life, I love you Sato and I believe that Sato I know is still alive"

At this, Satoshi turned around and wanted to leave, "after all the pain that you cause me and now you said love? You must be joking Sho" but Sho was fast to grip his wrist to stop him from leaving.

"Even if you can't believe me, please let me explained"

"Fine! I will wait for you downstairs" Satoshi said and left the room. Sho followed him, Satoshi asked him to wait in the living room why he went to the kitchen and come back with two cans of beer. 

"I'm all ears," Satoshi said and sat on his big sofa. 

Sho's eyes wander around the living room until he spots the small photo frame with the picture of them at Miyakojima. 

"Two years ago, I went there to look for you" Sho started and pointed to the frame. Satoshi was confused but not interrupting so Sho could continue.

"It took a long time for me to realize my feeling for you but when I've realised it I know it will just hurt and decided to end it as soon as possible so it won't hurt so much and I left. I know I'm just a coward and running away but that was the best way that I could think of at that time, to stop me from keep falling for someone who only sees me as his best friend and his fuck buddy" 

Sho sipped his beer and continued seeing how Satoshi still listening to him. 

"The first year I'm in the UK, I've tried my best to forget about, I did almost everything you can think of but of course no drugs and no matter how much I wanted to, I could never sleep with anyone because you were constantly on my mind. When I finally had the courage, I wrote to you and decided I will confess if you replied to me. Even I may be rejected, I won't run away again but my letter was returned, you are no longer staying there. I don't want to believe it, maybe you are just avoiding me. I went to that apartment when I'm back for a break but I only met a new owner and the only thing I can think of was looking for you at Miyakojima because I know you love to pain there but it was useless" 

The room filled with awkward silence. Knowing Sho, he know Sho was not lying. Satoshi realised they were a stupid couple who acted based on their assumption instead of spelling out what was in their heart. 

"I've always loved you even before we started to fuck" Sho was surprised at that confession made him choke on his beer. 

"But why you.."

"Never said anything? How could I said it when I know you are not like me? When you are still dating someone else? I have never seen you as merely a fuck buddy, but what could I say when you never put any name to our relationship." 

"You could at least tell me the truth?" Sho insisted but Satoshi just laughed. 

"Do you ever tell me the truth? You came to me when you were heartbroken, you left your date when I called and you even broke up with the girl if they talk bad about me but do you ever think why you did it? Why it's always me who comfort you why it's always me who made you calm? Have you ever truly sit and think about it?" 

Sho was speechless, what Satoshi said was true, he had never tried to be true to himself. They are both idiots. 

"For me as long you were there by my side it will be enough because our relationship was special to me but when you just left it made me felt useless as if all those years we're meaningless and I hate you for that. It hurts me so much that I'm scared to start any new relationship" 

Sho moved closer and sat next to him, rest his head on Satoshi's shoulder which made the other stiffened but not for long. 

"I'm sorry Sato, for hurting you and running away. Sorry for being self-centred." 

"We are a couple of fools"

"Will you take me back if I said I still love you" 

Sho received a passionate kiss as the answer.

"I love you, Sakurai Sho"

"I love you too, Ohno Satoshi"

It had always been simple but their stupidity made it harder. If only they were more frank with themselves, things will be better and their love will be more beautiful. 

"It was in the past and it will made our love much more beautiful than before"

Sho smiled and he agreed with Satoshi. 

"You are the bad boy that always made my heart beat faster" 

They can't change the past but they can create a beautiful future together.

Aiba, Nino and Jun know their team will be stronger when Aiba received a message from Sho saying he will not be back to the office and will need to take a day off to settle personal issues. They know both of their managers made up and have a lot to catch up. "I wonder if they will sleep tonight" And Nino just earned a smack on his head from Jun with his remark. "Not everyone as hentai as you Nino" the three of them laughed at Aiba's words and they know they wouldn't need to worry about the survey anymore because their bad boy was tamed.


End file.
